Unusual
by extra-victory
Summary: Eren seems unusually willing to comply with Mikasa's sexual advances...Why? What could it be? What's changed in him to produce this? Heavy Mikeren


Ex-V; Please enjoy.

It was the average day while she was waking.

While she stirred coffee, showered and washed her hair it seemed normal; Nothing to see here. Nothing unusual.

While she practiced the complex backwards jacknife deathdrop 3D maneuver, it was a regular day. Nothing wierd.

But Eren visiting her so early, actually coming by the grounds to visit her? Mikasa checked her watch deftly mid-jacknife. 11:30AM.

How could this be? He sought her company before they would meet up regardless for patrols?

Why?

It seemed to be a special occasion, so she angled her landing lithely beside him. "Eren" she inquired pleasantly. "What's up? What is it?"

"I was just..I was wondering..." He looked thoroughly lost and confused. She could physically feel her mood perceptively darken all at once...He was uncomfortable with something. Something was bothering him, something was not going perfectly his way.

_How dare it._ She was seething before he could pronounce his next words, making plans, calculating viciously, already preparing to enact horrible vengeance. But she smiled sweetly to encourage him, so as to discover who had been in possession of four limbs for too long.

"Did you want to...Maybe...Get something to eat together..?" He went on, weakly. Softly.

There was a moment. A few moments, nay. The planet itself fell apart, collapsing, the stars falling in on them and the world, the universe ended; It began anew, and caught back up, in the time it took for her to comprehend this.

Was he.

Was he...asking her out? On a date? Had she heard correctly? No, it couldn't be, it made no sense, why so suddenly? Why now? He must have lost his mind, he must have suffered a stroke, it must've been a terrible aneurism signaling the end of her most precious life. She wanted to cry, it was all over for her, all over, she had no reason to live. Without Eren nothing mattered. Life was pointless. _Nothing_ mattered.

She felt the tears leak out, and she was crying. It's all over...

"Oh...Oh, geez...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...You don't have to, I mean...It was just a suggestion-"

_Wait_.

Wait up. He wasn't collapsing with lethal brain damage, he wasn't hemorrhaging or bleeding from the eyes. He seemed serious...and fine. "NO! No, no, please! Please take me, please take all of me!" She found herself spilling overtly. "Oh my god, please, let's go! Anywhere you want!"

He seemed marvelously happier, what in god's name was going on here...? What in god's name? "Cool!" He was smiling, he took her elbow and proudly steered her.

She had died, of course, that was it, this was heaven.

She had died of some incredible congestive heart failure in her sleep, that was it, something like that. That made sense. SO much more sense. "So, i was thinking I knew this place. I'll bring you there, it'll be great-"

She was drooling. "It's already...great..." If only it were, if only there were no reason for him to ever disentangle their arms; if only they could walk together like this endlessly, without interruption. Passersby on the street had no choice but to assume they were dating, people who saw them figured she was his _girlfriend_, imagine that..? Could you get so lucky? Must be nice being Mikasa Ackerman. Must be nice...

She was too caught up to notice their arrival, for they had arrived. He detached from her, and she felt the loss of the human race. She felt it closely, the loss of everything she ever loved, while he was talking to a server looking for a table she mourned the world, grieving, denying. Now people who saw them could assume whatever they wished, they might think she was his sister. His friend, instead of his lover.

But they had found seating, while she grieved and sighed internally. "So, Mikasa." He was inquiring and her attention snapped to pleasing him. "What can I get for you that you'll enjoy?"

"The D?" He raised an eyebrow slowly. "AH! err, no...I mean...your...meat. Uh, you can get me some meat."

"...Right." He chuckled. "Okay, meat. I can do that."

She smiled at him, lost in thought. That was her usual thing and it worked pretty well; This time, however, he pressed on in conversation. How hard was he planning to make this for her, really?

"Would you mind taking the night off and coming to my place, after lunch?"

Her world shattered, there it was, the breaking point. He really had suffered a stroke or something, there was no way...absolutely no way..."You...You'll be dying any second, Eren..."; She managed to choke through wracking sobs. "You won't have time to fuck my brains out...But I want you to know, before that happens...I've always, _so_ truly loved-"

"Wait, you think I'm dying?" He interjected, noting her tears somewhat seriously.

She trembled. Her lip trembled, but she managed to stiffen it sufficiently. "Aren't you...Don't you..?"

"No, silly. I'm not dying, I'm fine. I'm always fine!"

Could it be?

_Could it be? _

There was noooo way...

But it surely seemed...But it couldn't...She Struggled internally. "Oh god..." She mumbled perceptively. If he died on her she would..."Oh god, will you please fuck me inside out Eren, please?"

He seemed amused. "Totally."

She took a second. A few seconds, and wiped her tears on a napkin. People at adjacent tables were eyeing them, but that was _perfect_. They all knew how hard she would ride the D...They actually knew...

Could a day possibly go better than this if she planned it? No.

"I just...It's really..." She was amazed, overwhelmed. "Why now, why so suddenly? What changed?" She had to know, what could it be? After all this time, after all these years, she had always been so clear, he'd known for so long...

"Well...Armin told me you wanted it..."

"..._What_."

"What..?"

"...You can't be serious"

"What?"

"You...never...You never _knew_?"

Ex-V; Review to let me know if I should write a lemon into the next chapter. I will if asked, I reply to every review you know~ Hope you liked it!


End file.
